While learning how to play an instrument, such as a guitar for illustrative purposes, it is difficult for the student to place his or her hand to be in the same location on the instrument each time the instrument is played. Using the example of a guitar, the student's ability to train, learn and feel the relative proximity of the string locations is hampered by not knowing or keeping the hand at the desired location and distance from between the strings, until the student excels to the point that it becomes automatic and habit.